Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-1}{y} - \dfrac{-3}{y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-1 - (-3)}{y}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{2}{y}$